zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sambucus Elderberry
Mei Sambucus Elderberry, also called "Old Elderberry" or simply "Sam", is a qilin pony and the owner of the Mei Berry Thicket farmland. He is the father of Strawberry Swirl and Blueberry Muffin, the father-in-law of Hammerhoof and grandfather of Grapevine, Raspberry Crunch, Cranberry Bliss, Blackberry Lime, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop. Physical description Sam is a tall lean qilin with a dark navy coat, pale yellow belly and long silver hair. He has a long pair of curved tan and mint green horns poking through a straw conical hat. His horns, mane and whiskers are exceptionally long, an indication of his great age. His eyes are pale green and his cutie mark is a basket of berries. Personality Sam is a simple, down to earth farmer as well as a loving, kind and caring father and grandfather to his family. He has somewhat of a prideful ego, insisting he can still work the farm that he has managed all his life and despite the insistence of his daughter, Strawberry, he tries to help out as much as he physically can. More than anything, Sam wants his family to be happy and he openly encourages them to explore, try new things and find what they're meant to do, even if it isn't being on the farm. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Sam is able to use his qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Sam's qilin magic also grants him impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Farming and agriculture:' Having lived and worked on the Thicket all his life, Sam is highly knowledgeable regarding the farming of various types of berries and the maintaining of their fields. Weaknesses *'Physical condition:' Due to his elderly age, Sam's strength is not what it used to be, which has only been exacerbated by a recent back injury. Equipment *'Conical hat:' Sam wears a conical hat while working, which helps shield his eyes from the sun. Background Sambucus Elderberry was born and raised on the Mei Berry Thicket, a large farmland of berries that has belonged to his family for generations. He inherited the farm from his parents and went on to have two daughters of his own and several grandchildren through them. Sam did not object to his younger daughter Blueberry leaving the farm and instead encouraged her to follow her dreams. As Sam got older, he had trouble keeping up with his work and eventually suffered a back injury while working the fields, prompting his elder daughter Strawberry to cancel her plans to leave the farm as well, which ultimately resulted in her husband abandoning the family. With Strawberry taking over the farm, Sam tries to help out in smaller lighter ways and also helps with taking care of his grandchildren. Trivia *Sambucus Elderberry is based on and named after the fruit of the same name. *The character on Sam's hat is 莓 "Méi", the family name and Chinese meaning "berry". Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Good